Fire Emblem: The Spirit of the Fire Core
by Raiki-Ryuyami
Summary: An AU Fire Emblem! This story takes place on an all new continate, but it features the characters from the game. A pretty close to original story line to.
1. Taking Leave

Title: Fire Emblem-The RPG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for maybe the over world.  
  
Chapter 1: Taking Leave  
  
It is early in the morning the town of Colesna. No one is awake as the sun rises over the horizon. A boy with red hair exits from his house with a dagger hanging from his belt. The boy is about 18 years old. He is wearing brown and red clothes, and a light brown cape. Eliwood looks into the rising sun and says,  
  
Mother, father, I'm sorry. But I must leave, this place is too boring, I need more adventure in my life.  
  
Eliwood walks out of town staring at a red stone he took from his house. The rock is the Fire Core, a sacred stone that is said to conduct the finest of flames. He puts the stone away and pulls out his dagger. The silver blade shines brightly in the sun. This is the dagger that he calls Aibou, he has had it ever since he was five years old. The only time it has failed him, was when he tried to chop down a tree with it.  
  
He continues to walk on. On his way out, he hears something in the bushes.  
  
Who's there! Eliwood calls out. He has Aibou, ready to slice and dice whatever attacks him. He waits for a while but nothing comes out. Hm... I guess I was just hearing things. Eliwood thinks. But then, a group of brigands surrounds him. Who are you!  
  
Why would it matter? answers one of the Brigands. Now hand over the Fire Core!  
  
The Fire Core? How do you know that I have-- Eliwood pauses, _why would they want the Fire Core?_ Eliwood wonders. _And how do they know that I have it_? Eliwood gives up on a reason they know that he has it, and he thinks that they want it for it's value. No way! You guys are **NOT** going to take this stone from me.  
  
You don't know the true power of the stone rascal! Now hand it over!  
  
The true power of... Eliwood stops and wonders what the heck these freaks meant. I said no. You can't have it. Eliwood replies.  
  
Then die! The brigands charge at Eliwood. Eliwood takes Aibou and slices one of the brigands right across the chest. The brigand roars in pain as he fell to the ground. The brigands take a few steps back in fear.  
  
Who wants to be next! Eliwood calls out. As he says that, another brigand comes up behind him and hits him in the shoulder with his axe.  
  
Eliwood cries out in pain, he gets down on his knee, his hand over his wound. The bandit swings his axe up to finish Eliwood. However Eliwood just smiles. Morons... I can still kick your butt!  
  
Eliwood turns and jabs Aibou right through the brigand's heart. The man falls to the ground motion less.  
  
Ah!!!!! The boss is dead! the brigands cry in fear. Let's get outta here! The brigands run away, every last one of them flee to a place where Eliwood most likely wont find them ever again. For some reason, they take the corpses with them.  
  
That's right flee like the cowards you are! Eliwood calls out. Few! That was... Ah! Eliwood crouches down, hand over his left shoulder. He removes his hand and looks at it, only to see it crimson with blood. He starts to go back to the village, but he stops himself. He turns back to the path he was originally taking. No, I can't turn back now! I have to keep going. Eliwood tells himself. He then moves onward.  
  
However, it takes Eliwood hours to reach the plains near by. Eliwood is tired and starving. He did not bring any food with him, a decision he now regrets. On top of the heat and the starvation, the wound left on his shoulder is in great pain.  
  
All the heat, a lack of food, and the pain of his shoulder. All of this is too much for Eliwood to handle.  
  
Father... Mother... I'm... sorry... Eliwood speaks his last words, then collapses. He is isolated on the endless plains, unconscious and alone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well? What do you think? I know this chapter is annoyingly short, but hey, the other chapters will be longer. PERIOD! Please! Review!


	2. A Girl from the Plains

Title: Fire Emblem- The RPG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: A Girl from the Plains  
  
Eliwood wakes up, and he notices that he is no longer left on the plains. He is inside a house. Is he home? Did that battle with the bandits never happen? No, this isn't his house, and he can still feel the pain in his left shoulder. Eliwood places his hand over his shoulder, but instead of feeling the cut left in his shoulder, he feels something else, a bandage wrapped around his wound, and he also noticed that he was missing his shirt, but not his pants. Just then, the door to the room opens and a girl walks in.  
  
Oh! You're awake! the girl says. You've been out for hours! I was so worried about you that I was going to come back to check for a pulse!  
  
Are you the one who helped me back there? Eliwood asks.  
  
Sure am! The girl replies, May I ask for your name?  
  
Eliwood replied, My name is Eliwood! Yours?  
  
I am Lyn. the girl said. Glad to meet you Eliwood.  
  
What did you do with my shirt? Eliwood asks.  
  
Oh! It was torn and covered in blood so I got rid of it.  
  
What! Great! Now what do I wear! Eliwood mumbled, You can't expect me to wear a women's clothes!  
  
Hm... good point.  
  
What!? You didn't notice until now!  
  
Actually, I didn't.  
  
This really stinks Eliwood complains.  
  
Lyn says I guess I do have some clothes you could wear.  
  
Eliwood asks.  
  
Lyn says. Follow me!  
  
The two head down the hall into another room. Lyn goes up to a closet and pulls out some blue and gold clothes. Lyn hands them to Eliwood, and he takes them and goes to another room, and comes back dressed in the clothes he is wearing in the game. (In other words the clothes you're used to se him wear)  
  
These are my father's clothes. Lyn tells him. My father was a knight in service to the royal palace of Kathedren. He was great, until he passed away because of an illness.  
  
Eliwood said. He looks up to see a rapier resting on a high shelf. What's that?  
  
Lyn pauses for a moment is my father's rapier...  
  
Eliwood tries to hold the Rapier, but Lyn stops him.  
  
Please, I prefer that it stays untouched... Lyn says darkly.  
  
Eliwood asks. Lyn refuses to answer the question. Eliwood asks again but he realizes by looking at Lyn's expression that he isn't going to get an answer.  
  
Even so, Eliwood opens his mouth to ask her again, when a loud noise like a crash sounds outside. So instead, he asks her, what was that?  
  
Stay here, Lyn says, I'll go check. With that Lyn heads out the door while holding what appears to be a sheath of a sword. Eliwood watches as she goes out, but notices that the sword itself is left next to him.  
  
Eliwood calls out, Darn it! You forgot your sword! Eliwood takes the sword and he starts to go out the door when he realizes that Aibou isn't with him. Huh? Aibou? Darn it! Where's my knife? Eliwood opens a cabinet only to have a dish fall on his head. He notices that his dagger is on the plate that hit him on the head. Now how'd you get there? Eliwood takes his knife and follows Lyn out the door, only to forget to take Lyn's sword.  
  
Outside Lyn is just about to go tell Eliwood what is going on but Eliwood walks out of the door.  
  
I thought I told you to wait inside... Lyn says.  
  
I thought you'd need a weapon. Just in case.  
  
My sword is right here. Lyn shows Eliwood the sheath for the first time, and she realizes there's nothing in it. I didn't bring my sword?  
  
Yes! Here it...  
  
  
  
I forgot to bring it.  
  
This is hopeless... Hold off the bandits while I go get my sword. Lyn heads into her house.  
  
Eliwood looks back to see two brigands charging at him. Oh no...  
  
Well well, look what we have here says the first Bandit.  
  
Well! If it isn't the kid with the Fire Core says the second.  
  
Wait! I know you two! Eliwood says, You guys are the idiots I killed yesterday! Eliwood pauses for a moment, Aren't you suppose to be dead?  
  
We are? the first asks the second.  
  
I dunno, ask the author the first replies.  
  
This author' is wei... the second starts but before he could finish his sentence, Eliwood stabs him in the throat. The bandit silently falls to the ground.  
  
If you weren't dead then, you're dead now. Eliwood says, stepping on the bandit.  
  
The other bandit swings his axe and knocks Aibou out of his hands and into Lyn's house's open window.  
  
_Oh crud..._ Eliwood thought.  
  
Now it's your turn to die! the bandit tries to kill Eliwood, but a sword cuts his hand off. The sword stabs into the ground, the bandit shrieking in pain. Eliwood turns to look where the sword came from. It is Lyn, the green haired girl had thrown here sword knowing that she wouldn't be able to save Eliwood if she hadn't  
  
_Throwing her blade like that... Man! That was crazy! If she had missed, the bandit would have killed me. And if she threw it a little lower, it would have hit me, and I would have been dead any way!_ Eliwood thinks his hand still trembling from fear.  
  
Darn it! The final bandit cries out, fine! I'll kill you all! Prepare to die before the mighty Groznyi! The bandit throws his axe while Eliwood wonders what the heck is up with all the throwing. But this axe is not a regular axe, it is a hand axe. Eliwood jumps out of the way in time, but it separates Lyn and him from each other even further. Gaahahahahah! You, little girl will die first!  
  
Groznyi moves toward Lyn, ready to swing his other axe at her at any moment. Lyn is unarmed and Eliwood who is also unarmed can not do anything. Eliwood thinks for a moment and then jumps into Lyn's house through the open window.  
  
Inside the house, Eliwood searches for Aibou but fails miserably. He looks out the window to see that he doesn't have much time left. What to do... Eliwood thinks for a moment and then it hits him... the rapier! I know Lyn doesn't want me using it, but I haven't got much of a choice! Eliwood jumps back outside.  
  
Lyn is cornered by the bandit. You're going to die! Groznyi cries out, but before he can swing his axe, he is stopped by a blade that gets stuck out in front of his face. Lyn looks at the blade and recognizes it as the blade of her father's rapier. She looks to her right to see Eliwood, holding the handle of the mighty sword.  
  
Let her go. Eliwood says in a low voice, let her go now. Groznyi turns toward Eliwood and swings his axe in front of himself.  
  
You dare challenge me?Grozyi says almost laughing. Fine! I will kill you, before I kill your girl!  
  
Grozyi charges forward and strait toward Eliwood. Eliwood attempts to block the shot but he realizes, _Crud! This isn't a knife!_ with that, Eliwood jumps back instead. He jumps back in and swings the blade at Grozyi, and manages to cut his left arm off. (Too bad he's right handed.) Groznyi shrieks in pain and then turns to look at Eliwood.  
  
Arrrgh! Enough of this! Groznyi yells in furry, I will take you down with what ever I have left! With that, Groznyi puts away his steel axe, and picks up a silver one instead.  
  
Eliwood sees this threat, and thinks back to what his father had taught him about sword play. He then remembers the Cyclone Edge, a special attack that his father had taught him. With that, Eliwood takes his blade and points it upward in front of his face. He then swings his arm back and then points his palm toward his enemy and he does the same with the rapier, only further back. Groznyi charges in, swinging his axe wildly. The second Groznyi comes close, Eliwood dives forward with all of his strength, rapier in front.  
  
There is then a moment of silence, as Grozyi falls to the ground, motion less. He is left with a hole that goes into his chest, through the heart, and out of the back. Eliwood steps back, wiping the blood off of the rapier with his cape.  
  
Eliwood! You were amazing! Lyn runs up to Eliwood. But notices that there is something wrong with him. What's wrong?  
  
I... I... killed... a person... Eliwood says trembling in fear. I c... can't believe I killed a living being....  
  
You did it to defend both yourself and me. Lyn says calmly. and besides, you can't expect you to survive a dangerous journey with out having to kill some thing.  
  
...You're right... Eliwood replies, here's your father's rapier. he says handing Lyn the sword, but Lyn refuses to take it.  
  
It's yours now. Lyn says stepping back. You should keep it.  
  
Eliwood asks, he feels really stupid asking the one question over, and over again.  
  
A rapier is no amateur's weapon. Lyn replies, You have never wielded a rapier before have you?  
  
Eliwood thinks back to when he was a little kid, when his father had taught him sword play. He can remember using an iron sword, slim sword, armor slayer, and a long sword. But he can not remember wielding a rapier. No, I've never used one.  
  
And yet you used it like a sword master! Like... my father...  
  
You're father?  
  
Yes. He was a master when it came to using a rapier, and you... You are currently wearing my father's old clothes, and you hold his rapier like it's your own. Lyn pauses and before she can start talking again, Eliwood interrupts.  
  
So I can keep it? Eliwood asks.  
  
I said that it is yours now right? Lyn replies.  
  
Say Lyn. Have you seen any other people knocked out on the plains? Eliwood asks, he feels kind of stupid being the only idiot who blacked out in the middle of the plains.  
  
Sure! Plenty! Lyn says as if it is obvious, but I usually leave them to die. They were dumb enough to come to the plains unprepared so I might as well let them be punished for their stupid actions. Right?  
  
If that's the case, Why did you save me? Eliwood asks, I mean, I'm also an idiot who came to the plains unprepared and severely injured.  
  
Lyn goes into a mad blush, I... It's nothing! Re... Really! I just saved you because well you were... well.. you know.... Um! Why were you injured like that any way?  
  
Eliwood just stares at her for a short while, then answers, Bandits attacked me on the way out of the village.  
  
Lyn asks still blushing a little.  
  
Yeah, they seem to be after this thing. Eliwood takes the Fire Core and shows it to Lyn.  
  
A red stone? Lyn asks knowing she was pointing out the obvious. Why would they be after... Wait! Is this... By any chance... The Fire Core?  
  
Eliwood replies. What about it?  
  
This is the Fire Core Eliwood! Lyn cries out, This is the sacred stone that was formed in the volcano of Celciheight!  
  
Eliwood says calmly, all this time I thought it was just a clump of rock that my father treasured.  
  
Don't you know anything Eliwood!?  
  
I know how to swing a rapier.  
  
Do you know that this is the key to releasing the mighty Hell Bird! A beast so powerful that it could destroy half the world in a single blast?  
  
Eliwood replies, Like I said that I thought that it was just a rock.  
  
Well now I think I figured it out! Lyn says. She seems very serious, but Eliwood on the other hand does not.  
  
Figured out what? Eliwood asks.  
  
Why the bandits are after the fire core! Lyn replies. They want to take the fire core and destroy the world with it!  
  
Eliwood asks the same stupid question.  
  
I don't know. Lyn replies to the stupid question. But what I know is, we can't let that happen. Lyn stands word less for a while and then suddenly... I've made up my mind! I'm going to follow you!  
  
Eliwood cries out he is so surprised by Lyn's decision, he is almost knocked off od his feet.  
  
I said I'm going to follow you! Lyn says proudly, I have to make sure that you don't mess up and that my.. I mean you don't die!  
  
That's great. Eliwood says, but what were you about to say was yours?  
  
Huh? I was about to say that I didn't want you to break my father's rapier, but I figured that you would not do that because you can wield it so well. Lyn replies.  
  
Eliwood says joyfully, Now! Let's go...  
  
Tomorrow morning. Lyn cuts him off in the middle of his speech. I need to pack, and I believe we can both use some rest.  
  
Okay! I like your thinking! Eliwood says with a smile on his face. Tomorrow, it's off to an epic journey!  
  
The two spend the rest of the day getting ready for the long road ahead of them, and the next morning, they were off! On a new journey with out much of a purpose but to protect the Fire Core.  
  
To be continued!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Well there you have chapter 2! I know, there are a few signs of LynxEliwood in this chapter. Well please read and review!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Hours after Lyn and Eliwood leave, the bandits that were killed by Eliwood stand up as they're wounds heal. However, the one that Lyn took care of remains dead.  
  
We must retrieve that stone! Groznyi says to the other bandit. We must inform lord Bartre at once!  
  
the bandit replies. The bandits leave the plains, as if they were never there...


	3. The Port of Badon

Title: Fire Emblem: The Spirit of the Fire Core  
Author: Black-D  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I created the new over world, but nothing else. (Badon still exists)  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: The Port of Badon  
  
After Eliwood and his new companion Lyn set off on their journey, they stop at the port city of Badon. Lyn has been here many times, due to the fact that the city is rather close to the plains. Eliwood on the other hand, has never been to a large city before, is very busy sight seeing.  
  
Eliwood? What's so special about this place? Lyn asks, it's just a large city.  
  
It's just that I've never seen such a huge city before! Eliwood exclaims, All my life, I've been stuck in a small village in the middle of nowhere! This place is amazing! Just then, he notices a seagull flying over head. Oh! Wow! It's a seagull! Eliwood cries out as he chases the flying bird.  
  
_Is this guy really 18?_ Lyn wonders, Eliwood, I highly recommend against chasing the seagulls, because they will occasionally... But before Lyn can worn him the seagull had already given Eliwood... a .  
  
Eliwood cries out. He steps backwards a few steps and trips and falls into a shallow part of the sea. Ugh... You should have warned me...  
  
I tried to, but you wouldn't listen. Lyn sighs, Now, we'd better go meet a friend of mine.  
  
A friend?  
  
I want to see if he can assist us in protecting the Fire Core.  
  
Eliwood replies as he climbs back onto shore, The more the merrier! Right?  
  
Um... Right... The two head deeper into the concrete jungle, and into a rather small building.  
  
Are you sure this is the right place? Eliwood asks, This sign says that this is the town's jail.  
  
Lyn cries out in surprise. You know what a jail is!  
  
Of course! What did you expect? Eliwood shouts, he then receives a strange look from Lyn and then says, Don't answer that.  
  
I know this is the right place. Lyn replies. My friend is an officer. And it's his turn to look after the prisoners.  
  
Ok! I can understand that! Let's go in! The two walk into the building and down a long hall and they eventually start hearing two voices from the end of the hall.  
  
I told you that you aren't going to be allowed to leave!  
  
Why not? I didn't do any thing wrong!  
  
Lyn and Eliwood run down the hall until they can see the people who are talking. The people they see are a man outside of the jail, who has green hair on one side of his head, and white hair on the other. The other man in the jail cell, is a man in green armour with brown hair. He appears to be a knight.  
  
I'm not the one who arrested you. But I do know that you were breaking the law. There for, I can not let you leave. the man with green and white hair sighs.  
  
the knight in prison says, all I did was flirt with the princess! How can that be a crime?  
  
Some thing in the other man's head snaps. YOU IDIOT OF A MORON! THE PRINCESS IS TO BE MARRIED TO A PROPER NOBLE! NOT A KNIGHT IN TRAINING LIKE YOU!  
  
But... It would have been discourteous to...  
  
SHUT UP YOU LITTLE... before the man can finish exploding on the knight. Lyn walks up to him and says.  
  
Heath? Can I have a moment of your time? the man called Heath turns around to see the girl and calms down.  
  
Lyn! What brings you here? Heath asks, not noticing Eliwood.  
  
Eliwood says waving his hand. I'm the reason she came here.  
  
Heath stares at the boy in blue armour. Lyn, who is this?  
  
A friend of mine. Lyn pauses and then says, He is here to seek assistance in protecting the Fire Core.  
  
The Fire Core!?!? Heath jumped in surprise. This kid has the Fire Core?  
  
That's right. Eliwood responds, I'm Eliwood.  
  
Heath asks, What's with the wet clothes? Eliwood takes a look at his clothes to notice that they are still wet from when he fell into the sea.  
  
Well... Can we discuss that later? Lyn shouts, Eliwood here has the Fire Core, and we need to protect it! Heath stares at Lyn for a while, then turns to Eliwood.  
  
The Fire Core, May I see it? Heath asks.  
  
Eliwood says, he reaches into his pocket then notices that the stone is not there. What the--it's not here! He checks his other pocket, he does not find it there either. Darn it! It must have fallen out of my pocket when I fell into the sea!  
  
You did what!? Lyn cries out in shock, we have to go get it!  
  
Well, if it's dangerous, why do we just let it rest at the bottom of the sea where no one can get to it? Eliwood asks. Lyn frowns and then answers.  
  
In case you didn't notice, the part of the sea you fell into wasn't very deep. Any one can get it there. Lyn pauses, then looks at Heath. Heath, just wait here for us until we get the Fire Core back.  
  
Sorry, but I'm going to. I wish to see this stone as soon as possible. Heath says. Besides, if I stay here, this moron of a knight would continue to annoy me.  
  
What do you mean a moron off a knight? the prisoner cries out, I am Sain! One of the greatest--  
  
Bone heads of all time! Heath finishes Sain's sentence for him. Sain collapses upon hearing this comment. Well then, let's find that stone. The three of them leave the jail, leaving Sain behind to rot.  
  
By the time Lyn, Eliwood, and Heath reach the sea, a man was standing where Eliwood had fallen. In the man's hand, the Fire Core.  
  
I never imagined I'd find this here. the man thinks out loud, The boss will be pleased.  
  
Stop right there! Eliwood calls to the man as he draws his rapier. Lyn catches up to Eliwood, and draws her sword.  
  
Oh... You must be that kid who had the Fire Core in his possession. the man smiles and draws a knife, It sucks for you that you lost it, when I, Jerme, the greatest assassin my boss has ever seen!  
  
Are you with the bandits? Eliwood asks. Jerme nods. Then give back that stone! Eliwood charges at Jerme and takes a swing with his sword. Jerme jumps over the attack and kicks off of Eliwood's head.   
  
Jerme then heads for Lyn, who is holding an Iron sword. he cries out, his dagger ready to swing and kill Lyn.  
  
Lyn watch out! Heath calls out. But Jerme was already ready to kill Lyn. It was a moment of silence, Jerme falls to the ground, he stabbed through the heart. Lyn is holding a different weapon, that is not her usual sword. She is holding a sword with a glowing blade. The handle is marked with strange markings. Lyn places the sword back in to it's sheath, and turns her back toward Jerme.

The... Mani... Katti...? Then... you're... Jerme coughs his last words, he then falls silently, with out another word. Lyn walks toward Eliwood who is knocked onto the ground because of Jerme and lends him a hand. Eliwood gets up, he is amazed at Lyn's new weapon.  
  
Lyn! Are you okay? Eliwood asks as Heath runs up to her.  
  
Yes, I'm fine. Lyn replies, Here Eliwood. Lyn hands him the Fire Core.  
  
Eliwood says as he takes the Fire Core into his own hands.  
  
So you really do have the Fire Core... Heath says in amazement.  
  
Eliwood says as he turns toward him. Well, as you can see, we're constantly being attacked. Will you help us? Eliwood asks. Heath shakes his head.  
  
I'm sorry, but I can not afford to leave this city. Heath replies. due to recent bandit attacks, I am one of the very few remaining defenders of the city.  
  
So you can't come. Lyn says disappointedly. I see, let's get going Eliwood.  
  
Huh? Oh, sure... Eliwood starts to follow Lyn, when Heath calls out to them.  
  
Go to the temple of Lightning north of here. Heath calls, Go there and seek the help of Thor: the God of Thunder! Good luck.  
  
Thanks Heath! Eliwood calls back, Lyn just mutters a few things under her breath. Let's go Lyn!  
  
Lyn mutters.  
  
Is... Something wrong?  
  
Huh? No. Let's go.  
  
Lyn and Eliwood leave the city, and head north: to the Temple of Lightning.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Black-D: Getting Interesting? I will continue this story Asap. This is one of my personal favorite stories. Well, please review.


	4. Talons Alight

Title: Fire Emblem: The Spirit of the Fire Core  
Author: Black-D  
Disclaimer: All I own is the over world, nothing else.  
  
Black-D: Here it is! Chapter 3! Time to meet !  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Talons Alight  
  
Hm? Visitors? Here?  
  
That's right. Two people. A boy and a girl.  
  
Huh, this is a surprise. I guess I should prepare the appropriate welcome.  
  
But you're still-  
  
Oh, I'll manage Serra. Don't worry.This is the Temple of Lightning? Eliwood asks as he examines the purple walls.  
  
Yes, this would be the place... Lyn mutters.  
  
Wow, There sure is a lot of open space in here! Eliwood says as he runs into the center of the gargantuan room. Lyn sighs as she watches Eliwood. Geez Lyn, you haven't been in a good mood ever since we decided to come here. Is something wrong?  
  
No. It's nothing. I just don't like these dark, freaky places. Lyn replies. Eliwood stares at her then makes a little guess.  
  
You're afraid of the dark? Eliwood asks. Lyn gives him a glare.  
  
I am NOT afraid of the dark! Lyn growls.  
  
Okay, okay. You're not afraid of the dark. Eliwood says, But you're scared of the little things that are hiding in the dark!  
  
Lyn yells at him, You're so dense... Lyn stops, the area is silent for a moment until Eliwood makes an interruption.  
  
It's okay to admit that you're scared of some...  
  
ELIWOOD!!! Don't move! Lyn cries.  
  
Huh? Waaaa!!!! Eliwood jumps back as a lightning bolt falls in front of his face. Wha... What the--  
  
Ones who have entered my Temple, Speak your names! a voice comes from the shadows of an upper platform.  
  
Who are you? Eliwood asks, looking in the direction of the voice.  
  
I am the one asking! Speak your name! The voice demands.  
  
Fine, Be that way... Eliwood mutters, I'm Eliwood! I want the help of Thor!  
  
That's no way to speak with a god, Eliwood. Lyn says as she steps forward. This is Eliwood, I am Lyn. We seek the power of the Lord of this Temple!  
  
Lyn and Eliwood huh? a man with purple hair and a red cloak steps out of the shadows, Well I am Er... Thor! I am the guardian of this temple. He jumps down from the upper platform and on to the same floor as Eliwood and Lyn. You seek my aid?  
  
That is correct. We ask that thou lend us thy power! Lyn demands.  
  
You want my strength? Then you must prove to me that you two are worthy of my power! Thor says as he takes a step forward. He holds a ball of electricity in his hand.  
  
What does that mean? Eliwood asks. But instead of Lyn, a bolt of lightning answers his question. What the-- We're gonna fight?  
  
No duh! Lyn says as she draws the Mani Katti. Get ready!  
  
Eliwood pulls out Aibou from it's sheath.  
  
Looks like you're ready. Thor announces. Then here I come! Thunder! Another bolt of lightning is about to land on Lyn. However, Lyn simply back steps and swings her sword at the bolt of lightning. The electricity reflects off of the blade and hits Thor instead.  
  
Eliwood says to himself. He charges in with his dagger and cuts Thor in the arm. Don't like that, huh!  
  
Thor is on his knee holding his arm with his other arm. He gets up and jumps back a few feet. He starts but he shakes his head and then finishes with something else that is different from what he started. Another lightning bolt is about to land on Eliwood.  
  
Not a chance! Eliwood cries out. He dashes toward Thor and gives him another cut on the arm. The lightning bolt lands behind Eliwood.  
  
Gr... Fine! That's it! No more messing around! Fear my ultimate attack! Thor cries out. He jumps back onto the upper platform. Prepare yourself, and tremble in fear!  
  
His ultimate-- Eliwood! Watch out! He's going to use the storm of a million volts! Lyn calls to Eliwood.  
  
The what? Eliwood asks, What is the storm of a million volts?  
  
Take this! Thor cries,   
  
Brace yourself! Lyn cries out, Eliwood strikes a defensive position. They get ready as Thor strikes his hands in front of himself.  
  
Take This! Bolting! Thor cries, Eliwood gets ready to dodge, block, or do what ever he had to do to protect him self. Lyn is also ready, her Mani Katti at hand. There is a moment of silence, but nothing happens.  
  
What the-- Nothing happened! Eliwood calls out to Lyn. Lyn stands up straight to stare at Thor.  
  
Crud... Let's try this again! Bolting! Thor cries, and this time the lightning bolt comes. But hits Thor instead. Thor collapses. Eliwood and Lyn run up to him.  
  
What the heck was that? Eliwood asks Lyn. Lyn looks at him.  
  
I'm not sure... Lyn replies as she turns to stare at Thor'. What ever it was, I'm pretty sure it hurt. Thor' starts to stand up, but then collapses again.  
  
What the heck is going on? Eliwood asks, I thought that this guy is Thor!  
  
I am Thor! Thor' claims, I am the guardian of thunder and lightning!  
  
Then how come you can't even control your own spell? Lyn says angrily, You're most likely an idiot who just wants a bunch of attention. Therefore you wanted to claim the title of the thunder god. But you got your self into a huge mess you impostor! Lyn draws her Mani Katti and holds it under hand so that it is pointed at his neck. Now you shall be silenced for claiming that title! Lyn is ready to strike Thor' when suddenly...  
  
A woman with pink hair in ponytails and wearing a purple dress runs up to them. Please! Don't hurt him! Erk is truly the guardian of thunder!  
  
Lyn moves the Mani Katti from over Thor's neck and back to it's sheath. Lyn asks.  
  
Thor' says as he starts to get up. I am Erk, I am the successor to Lord Pent, who is the successor to Lord Athos, who is the successor to Lord Thor the mighty thunder god.  
  
So basicly, you're not Thor. Eliwood says. Lyn just mutters a bunch of words under her breath.  
  
That is correct. I am not necessarily the best wielder of Thunder. Erk says. Lyn looks at the woman that came to his rescue, who is currently using a Mend staff to heal Erk's wounds.  
  
Who are you? Lyn asks, the woman looks at Lyn and then answers.  
  
I am Serra. I am Erk's personal assistant. I heal him every time he has an injury from practicing his storm of a million volts. Serra says. Now Erk, lend them your strength.  
  
But I thought that this guy isn't Thor! Eliwood says. Lyn sighs then answers his outburst.  
  
It matters not who the guardian is, they have a special ornament that allows one to use their power. Am I correct? Lyn turns to Erk. Erk nods.  
  
That is right. Erk pulls a green ring off of his left hand. This is Thor's Ire. It is as Lyn said. A special ornament that allows you to use Lord Thor's powers. Erk hands it to Eliwood. Take it. It's what you came here for, correct?  
  
That's right. Eliwood nods, Eliwood takes Thor's Ire from Erk and places it on his ring finger.  
  
And one more thing. Erk says. Serra, go with them.  
  
What? But what about you? Serra protests, but Erk does not change his mind.  
  
I have plenty of Elixirs from Badon's offerings. I have enough to heal me. Now, go, and do not disappoint me.  
  
Y-Yes sir! Serra says. well It looks like I'll be joining you for a while! Serra says to Lyn and Eliwood. Eliwood smiles.  
  
Yeah, we're glad to have you. Right? Eliwood asks Lyn, Lyn just nods. All right then let's go!  
  
Serra says.  
  
Um... sure... Lyn mutters.  
  
Serra Joined the Party  
  
Lyn and Eliwood, now accompanied by Serra, head out of the Temple, and onto their next destination.  
  
By the way, Eliwood asks, where is our next destination?  
  
I say the Temple of Fire! Serra recommends There we can get the help of the fire god! Lyn just mutters under her breath.  
  
Ok! Let's go! To the Fire Temple! Eliwood says excitedly, Where is it?  
  
It's south east from here. Lyn answers. She seems un willing to go again. If we're going to go, We'd better hurry.  
  
Oh! Sure! Eliwood answers. Let's go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Chapter! Whee! I like this story! Please! Review!


	5. Unfulfilled Heart

Title: Fire Emblem: The Spirit of the Fire Core  
Author: Black-D  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the over world, okay?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Accompanied by Serra, the thunder god's assistant, Eliwood and his crew decide to head for the Temple of Fire to meet the goddess of fire. However, to reach the Temple of Fire, they must go through the Demon's Forest-- a forest that is said to have a deadly beast. Despite the threat, Eliwood and his crew head for the forest. Little do they know, the beast is not what they expect.  
  
Chapter 5: Unfulfilled Heart  
  
Well, we're here... Eliwood says uncomfortably as he stares at the entrance to the forest. Do we really have to pass through here Lyn? Lyn turns her head to stare at Eliwood.  
  
That's right Eliwood, Lyn replies, Is something wrong? Lyn moves so that her whole body id facing Eliwood. Don't tell me that you're afraid of the forest.  
  
It's not the forest I'm scared of. Eliwood answers. It's this heavy fog that creeps me out. It's so darn thick! Eliwood puts his hand out with his palm facing up, almost as if to catch the drops of moisture in the air.  
  
And you were the one who was making fun of me for being scared of the dark'. Lyn mutters. Serra who hears that suddenly jumps into the conversation.  
  
You're afraid of the dark? Serra asks, however the one who answers on not Lyn, but Eliwood.  
  
That's right! Eliwood says as he smiles and nods, She doesn't like dark places. Man, you should have seen her while we were at the temple of lightning!  
  
Was she really scared? Serra asks, Eliwood just nods. That is sooooo funny! Serra starts to laugh but stops when Lyn gives her the death glare.  
  
So, We going in? Lyn asks. Eliwood nods. Then let's go  
  
Uh... Okay... Eliwood replies, his voice is shaking with fear.  
  
Let's go! Serra says joyfully. This is going to be an adventure of a life time!  
  
The group heads into the forest. It starts rather bright with out much to fear. However, as they go deeper, the area starts to get darker, eyes of creature keeping close watch over them. Eliwood walks slowly and cautiously, hoping that he does not step on any thing. Serra on the other hand...  
  
Oh wow! This is soooo cool! Serra cries as she runs around examining everything on the way. Isn't this great Lyn? She asks Lyn. Lyn just nods with an expression that says: I hope that she gets lost in the forest.  
  
This place is creepy Lyn! Let's get out of here! Eliwood moans. Lyn stops in her tracks and turns to face Eliwood.  
  
Eliwood, we're deep into the forest, and you want to turn back? Lyn asks. Listen, If we turn back now, we probably have to walk the same distance as it will take us to get out. And besides-- Who's there? Lyn suddenly changes the subject as she take a sharp turn to face the bushes. I know you're there, come out.  
  
S-Something wrong L-Lyn? Eliwood asks, Serra however, does not show any interest.  
  
Someone's back there. Lyn says to Eliwood. I can sense it.  
  
M-Maby it's just an animal. Eliwood shivers, Lyn eyeballs him, then looks back in the direction she was facing earlier.  
  
No, It's definitely a person. Lyn says. Come out, NOW! Lyn demands. After a while, someone finally makes an appearance form the bushes. It is a young man. He has blue clothes and a blue head band. His green hair is braided into one long tail. On his waist, he has a sword sheathed. Eliwood sees him and walks up to him.  
  
Hi, what the heck are you-- before Eliwood can get closer to him, the boy takes his sword and swings at Eliwood. Wha- What the! Eliwood jumps back to dodge the swing just in time.  
  
What the heck do you think you're doing to him! Lyn cries as she draws the Mani Katti. Who the $& are you?  
  
Wh-Why would you care!? What the heck do you want with my name? boy asks. And who the heck are you coming into my territory?  
  
Hey! We were just passing through here, we didn't even know that you were here. Eliwood persuades. However, the boy thins his eyes to glare at him.  
  
And how can I trust you? the boy yells, how do I know you aren't here to kill me? How do I know you didn't come to hunt me down? I can't trust you! I can't trust anyone!  
  
Hey, hey, I swear, we were just passing through. Eliwood says, Let's go Lyn, let's go Serra.  
  
Lyn says as she places her sword in her sheath.  
  
Okay! Let's explore some more! Serra says joyfully, she doesn't seem to notice that the boy is there. The group starts to walk away, but the boy does nt seem to want to let them leave so easily.  
  
Where the heck are you going? Gonna invite more people to make fun of me? I don't think so! the boy charges at them with his sword. He aims to cut down Lyn form behind, however, his sword gets knocked out of his hand. Lyn is facing him, the Mani Katti pointing at his throat.  
  
What were you trying to do to me? Lyn asks him. However, the boy just glares at her then runs off, picking his sword up on the way. "Hey! Get back here! Lyn starts to chase him, but Eliwood stops her.  
  
Let him go Lyn. Eliwood says, He just has something troubling himself, give him sometime, he might even turn out to be a nice guy! Just give him some time.  
  
Lyn starts, but stops, Fine, as you say. Lyn places her sword back into it's sheath. The group of three head on toward the other side of the forest.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Are we there yet? Eliwood complains, he asks Lyn who is walking in front of him. I am sick of this forest!  
  
We're almost there, Lyn responds, The sun light is getting brighter as we speak, ao we must me close to the edge of the forest!  
  
Eliwood cries in joy. I can't believe we're close to getting out of the forest!  
  
Aw... It was just getting interesting to... Serra mutters. Lyn simply ignores her and moves on, Eliwood right behind her. Serra realizes that she is being ignored, so she decides to shut up and follow them.  
  
After a while, Eliwood and his crew reach the end of the forest. A large plain with plenty of grass in front of them, birds flying over head. The butterflies dance around the small patches of flowers.  
  
Eliwood says on amazement. Serra also stares at the scene in awe. Lyn however, does not seem to care. what's wrong Lyn? Isn't it amazing? Eliwood asks. Lyn looks at him then tells him the reason.  
  
I've been living on the plains all my life. This is always how it is in spring. Lyn replies.  
  
You were raised on the plains? Eliwood asks. Lyn flinches at his words of idiocity.  
  
I found you unconscious on the plains, remember? And my house was there to, remember? Lyn points out to him. Eliwood realizes that just now, and he is a bit embarrassed.  
  
Er... Yeah, I knew that, I-I just forgot! Eliwood laughs. Lyn sighs and shakes her head.  
  
Well, let's go to the temple of fire all ready! Serra exclaims, she starts sprinting straight forward until Eliwood asks her something.  
  
Do you even know where the Temple of Fire is? Eliwood calls to Serra. She stops and turns around, she shakes her head from side to side, indicating that she does not know.  
  
She was going in the right direction Eliwood, Lyn tells him. you didn't have to stop her.  
  
How do you know that? Eliwood asks, Lyn blinks then answers.  
  
I-I saw a map of the locations before! Lyn claims, Now! Let's go! Lyn starts running.  
  
Hey! Wait up Lyn! Eliwood cries out as he follows her.  
  
Wait! Don't go with out me! Serra cries, she too starts to run. And the three of them head for the temple of fire.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the forest, the boy sits at the root of a tree staring at his blade.  
  
I, Guy, can trust no one... nobody... the boy mutters to him self. Humans, none of them are worth trusting... He sits there alone, nothing to accompany him, only his sword. He sits in silence until he realizes that he is not there alone. I know you're there! Get out of this forest! There is another moment of silence before a girl with red hair and a green dress comes out form behind a tree. Who are you?  
  
I am Priscilla. the girl says as she takes a step forward, It is a pleasure to meet you Guy. Guy flinches wen he finds out that she knows his name.  
  
How do you--  
  
Same way that I know that you are troubled by something. Priscilla says before Guy can ask. Please, tell me what is troubling you so that I can awaken your hidden strength.  
  
Hidden-- I-I don't know what you're talking about! Guy cries as he steps back. Besides, how do I know I can trust you? You're human! No human is worth trusting!  
  
Then, what if I tell you that I'm not human? Priscilla asks with a smile. Guy stands still staring at the girl.  
  
Not human? Then, What are you? Guy asks. Priscilla smiles.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter! I'm really getting to like my own fic. I hope you feel the same way. Please! Review!


	6. Unfullfilled Heart

Title: Fire Emblem: The Spirit of the Fire Core  
Author: Black-D  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the over world.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After their encounter with the , Eliwood and his crew set out for the Temple of Fire. Before they go however, they stop by a town near by to stalk up on supplies, where they hear some strange rumors.  
  
Chapter 6: In Occupation's Shadow  
  
It is currently sun set in the small town of Teconea, a very small town located between the Temple of Fire and the Demon Forest. Eliwood takes a look around at the area and sighs.  
  
Ha... This reminds me of the town I was born in. Eliwood sighs.  
  
Lyn asks, Eliwood nods. Hm... This is the type of place you were born in huh. It sure is nothingsvil, now I can under stand why you went crazy over a simple seagull. Lyn says, recalling the seagull event that occurred back at Badon. Eliwood feels a chill run down his spine as he remembers the bird junk that hit him clean in the head.  
  
What? What happened in the past? Serra, who did not know anything about the time before they went to the Temple of lightning.  
  
Oh, Do you want to know? Lyn asks with a little giggle. I'll be glad to tell you every thing.  
  
Oh no, I don't want to be reminded of that crud that happened in the past... Eliwood mutters, he feels a little lonely at the fact that he is the only guy in the group. You guys can talk all you want, I'll go buy food for our quest. Eliwood says as he runs off.  
  
Now, here's what happened... Lyn starts, not noticing that Eliwood had ran off.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
In another part of town, Eliwood walks through the streets alone, he pulls the Fire Core out of his bag and watches the light reflecting off of it. He then pulls out Aibou from it's sheath and holds it with his other hand. He then sighs as he finds a bench that he can sit on. He sits down and watches the two objects glisten in the setting sun.  
  
Why, why the heck did I have to make the stupid decision to go on this stupid quest? Why the heck am I doing this? Eliwood asks himself out loud, not noticing the people who stared at him for doing so. Why, if I didn't go all the way out here, I never would have been pursued by these stupid bandits. I just can't believe I made that stupid decision. #$ it! Eliwood cries. He feels himself fall off of the bench and on to his knees crying, his tears flowing out of his eyes and dripping on to the hard dirt floor beneath him. #$ it!  
  
Another victim?  
  
Yeah, another person was killed by the shot of an arrow.  
  
That Soul Hunter' is sure persistent!  
  
Eliwood stops crying and looks upto see two people talking together about something that caught his attention. What the heck are they talking about? He decides to stay and listen.  
  
I wonder if that fiend is still in that cursed forest over there?  
  
I'm pretty sure of it, the previous attack was rather recent, besides, it never leaves the Demon's Forest. Until, of course, it comes to attack.  
  
Are they talking about the psycho we met in the forest? Eliwood asks himself, Nah, it can't be him. If he's afraid of people, he wouldn't go out of the forest just to kill people, so who is it?  
  
No one ever sees the Soul Hunter' and lives to tell the tail, so no one knows what it looks like. I only wish that thing would just leave!  
  
Yeah, along with the beast! the person looks at a clock, Oh! I'd better get going! Good-bye!  
  
Alright, bye. Both people leave, and Eliwood walks upto the place they were standing.  
  
That Soul Hunter' sure seems like a dangerous person. Eliwood thinks out loud. But I think it's wrong to call someone an it', no matter who they are. Whether the person be the kid in the forest or that Soul Hunter', it doesn't matter, they still shouldn't call some one an...  
  
HE HAS THE WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Before Eliwood can finish his sentence, he is interrupted by Serra's cry from the other side of town.  
  
What in the... Eliwood runs back to the sight where he last met the two girls.  
  
Why didn't you tell me he had the stupid stone? Serra complains to Lyn, If I had known, I would have-I would have-  
  
Quiet! Do you want the whole town to know that he has it? Lyn yells as he tries to quiet Serra down. Eliwood runs upto the two.  
  
What the heck was that all about Serra? Eliwood asks, and he gets the answer right in his face.  
  
I'll tell you what that was all about Mr. Keeper of Thor's Lightning! Serra yells at him, Why didn't you tell me you had the stupid Fire Core, I never would have joined you on your stupid quest! And you know what? I'm now going to fight you for my freedom! If I win, you will allow me to return to...  
  
If you want to go back, we won't stop you. Lyn tells her which causes Serra to flinch. Eliwood nods.  
  
Yeah, if you want to go back, then do so, we won't stop you. Eliwood answers. Serra mutters something under her breath.  
  
Meet me in front of the forest tomorrow Eliwood, we'll hold our fight there! Serra says as she walks off.  
  
Strange girl, don't you think? Eliwood asks Lyn.  
  
Very strange. Lyn agrees, She is the lightning guardian's guard after all. He looks back to Eliwood. So, shall we find an Inn to stay at? Lyn asks, Eliwood nods.  
  
That night, in Eliwood's room in the middle of the night, Eliwood is sleeping soundly under a roof which covered him from the silent sky. As Eliwood rests, Lyn walks upto his door and knocks on it. with the sound of it, Eliwood awakens.  
  
Come in. Eliwood calls to her, Lyn opens the door and looks at him.  
  
Do you have a moment? Lyn ass him, Eliwood nods.  
  
Are you sure we should be up here? Eliwood asks Lyn as they climb onto the roof.  
  
Lyn answers, now, come on! Sit down! Eliwood sits down next to her. Lyn looks at Eliwood, then looks up at the stars. The stars are beautiful aren't they.  
  
Er... Yeah... Eliwood says as he sits down. He is kind of surprised to see that Lyn is not amazed by much is amazed by stars. So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
Oh, well... Lyn says, she slightly blushes, even though it is rather hard to tell due t the darkness. Do you... have... any... special- you know do you- do you have any special feelings for me? _Did I actually say that aloud?_ Lyn wonders, her face in a mad blush.  
  
Well, yeah. Eliwood says without a single hint of a blush.  
  
  
  
You're my friend, nothing's more special than that. Eliwood says with a smile. Lyn hears that and sighs as her blush lessens.  
  
You really don't get what I'm asking do you. Lyn says as she stands up. Good night, Eliwood. She walks off of the roof.  
  
Yeah, good night. Eliwood says with a yawn. Lyn returns to her room.  
  
The next morning, Eliwood wakes up on top of the roof top. He forgot to move back to his room.  
  
Now, to confront Serra... Eliwood gets up and heads for the forest without Lyn.  
  
In front of the forest, Eliwood finds Serra, who has been waiting for him to come.  
  
So, you come alone? Serra asks him.  
  
Yeah, I actually came, when there isn't any reason for us to fight. Eliwood answers, he grips the handle of his rapier. I don't know why you want to fight, but oh well, Here we go! Eliwood draws his sword.  
  
Serra grips her staff and prepares her self. I'll let you know now that I'm stronger than Erk!  
  
I figured that... Eliwood mutters as he points his blade toward her. Get ready! Eliwood charges in.  
  
Serra cries as she points her staff up towards the sky. She cries. A huge mass of light comes raining down on Eliwood.  
  
Ah! What the- Eliwood gets caught by a direct hit from the blast of light. Ow... I wasn't ready for-  
  
Serra cries as a different blast of light magic escapes her wand and toward Eliwood.  
  
Eliwood runs in a diagonal path away from the ray of light. Can't hit me! Now take this! Eliwood dashes straight for Serra, his sword ready to strike  
  
Not so fast! Purge! Serra cries, another blast of light gets Eliwood head on.  
  
Eliwood falls on his rear end and then gets blasted by Aura from behind. Gahhh! What the- I thought I out ran that! Serra places her staff over her shoulder.  
  
You moron, Aura is a homing attack, it chases after it's target. In other words... Serra points her staff at Eliwood. You can't out run it. Now take another one! Aura! Serra casts a second Aura.  
  
Not again... Eliwood does not even try to dodge it, knowing it was going to hit anyway. Eliwood gets knocked off of his feet.  
  
You're pathetic... Divine! blasts of light fall on Eliwood. And every last one of the blasts were direct hits. I can't believe he was this weak... Serra mutters. However, from the smoke where Eliwood was, a small electric shock wave hits Serra. What in the- Eliwood? The smoke clears, and Eliwood is standing with electricity surging through his rapier.  
  
Thought I didn't get an explanation from your master Serra? I know how to use Thor's Ire'. Eliwood explains. Now watch this! Electro Fang! Eliwood cries, he swings his sword, and at the same time another Electric shock wave hits Serra.  
  
So, you can use the power of lightning huh? Serra mutters. The question is whether you can use it well. Purge! Serra launches another light blast at Eliwood.  
  
Proton Field! Eliwood cries, an electrical force field surrounds him as the light blast simply gets reflected. Eliwood dives for Serra with his sword ready to strike. Go! Chaos Electro Fang! Eliwood swings down his sword as it hits the ground, a huge Electrical blast cuts through the ground at Serra.  
  
I guess this is it Erk, I'm sorry... Serra closes her eyes. However, she is able to open them again. She looks to see that Eliwood's final attack had completely missed. Eliwood walks upto her.  
  
There was no reason to kill you right? Eliwood tells her. Now, I won, so lets go to the Temple of Fire. Serra just smiles.  
  
That was the agreement wasn't it. Ok! Let's go! Serra jumps up onto her feet and runs straight for the temple. Eliwood stands blinking at the sight.  
  
What the- I thought she didn't want to help... Oh well! Eliwood runs after Serra.  
  
Going without me? Lyn asks as she walks upto Eliwood.  
  
Of course not! Let's go! Eliwood answers as he runs after Serra. Lyn sighs and runs after him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End chapter! What do ya think? Yes: Electro Fang is an imitation of Demon Fang from Tales. But any way, I hope you liked it! Please! r&r!


	7. Valorous Road

Title: Fire Emblem: The Spirit of the Fire Core  
Author: BlackD  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the over world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the confrontation with Serra, Eliwood and his crew head for the Temple of Fire. They go southwest from the town and to the burning land of Forblizzaga, the home to the guardian of flames...  
  
Chapter 7: Valorous Road  
  
It's so darn hot here! Eliwood cries as he walks over a floor made entirely of freshly made igneous rock. Lyn sighs and starts explaining to Eliwood.  
  
This is Forblizzaga, the hottest place on this entire continent, Lyn explains. It is said that this place is a piece of the underworld that has been placed on the surface of the planet due to a war that displeased the gods. Lyn looks at Eliwood to see if he understand it all.  
  
I see, Eliwood says, and Lyn is surprised that he actually understood. In other words, the gods fought a war in the underworld which caused it to rise to the surface, right? ...or so she thought.  
  
You're hopeless Eliwood... Lyn mutters. She is annoyed at the fact that Eliwood does not seem to understand a single word that comes out of her mouth.  
  
You sure know a lot, Lyn! Serra comments. She is one who actually understands what Lyn has explained. Where did you learn all of that?  
  
Well... I... Er... read a lot of books in Badon before I joined Eliwood on this quest, Lyn claims.  
  
Wow, you actually read books on history Lyn? Eliwood seems surprised. If I started reading one of those books, I'd fall asleep on the first page, Eliwood laughs then stops. But it's so darn hot here!  
  
We should keep going, Lyn says, We should be rather close to the temple by now. Eliwood gives her a questioning look.  
  
How do you know that? Eliwood asks. Lyn points at the single volcano that stands in the center of the land.  
  
According to the books I've read, the volcano is the Temple of Fire, Lyn explains. As you can see, we're pretty close to it.  
  
Oh, really? Eliwood seems surprised. Then Let's go! Eliwood cries as he starts to dash for the volcano, when the ground suddenly starts to shake. Wha-What the- Eliwood comes to a complete stop as he looks down at the shaking, molten floor.  
  
Oh yes, did I forget to mention that the volcano is still active? Lyn asks. Serra stares at her.  
  
You're becoming more like Eliwood aren't you... Serra mutters. Is it about to-  
  
Get ready guys... It's going to erupt. Lyn mutters.  
  
Oh crud... Eliwood mutters, Thor's Ire starts to glow. Everyone! Get ready to protect yourself!  
  
Serra prepares her staff.  
  
One step ahead! Lyn swings the Mani katti and points it toward the sky. The shaking of the ground gets stronger, and finally, the volcano erupts.  
  
Proton Field! Eliwood cries as he surrounds himself with a barrier.  
  
Light Guard! Serra cries as she puts up a shield of her own.  
  
Prism Guard! Lyn cries as she bends her legs with the Mani katti pointed upward in front of her. A clear, diamond shaped barrier surrounds her.  
  
Large amounts of debree and lava falls all over the land of Forblizzaga, and they crash on the three magical barriers created by Eliwood's crew. Once the volcano finishes erupting, the three put down their barriers.  
  
Are you guys all right? Eliwood asks. The two girls nod.  
  
Wow! That was a really neat looking barrier you had Lyn! Serra comments.  
  
It's a special ability of the Mani Katti's. Lyn replies. It's the power of the spirits that protect this blade. The Mani katti is a sacred blade from a distant land known as Elibe.  
  
A sacred blade form the land of Elibe... Eliwood thinks aloud to himself. He then turns to look at Lyn. I wonder if I can go to that Elibe someday.  
  
Maybe so. Lyn says. We should keep moving, the volcano might erupt again.  
  
I agree with Lyn. Serra agrees. Eliwood nods. The group of three head for the volcano.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
After a while, the three reach the volcano. There they find a large stone structure that represents a gate of some sort.  
  
Wow, this volcano is really huge... Eliwood says as he examined the sides of the volcano. Lyn ignores Eliwood's comment and examines the large gate.  
  
This wall, it's engraved with some sort of ancient language... Lyn mutters as she examines the stone gate. The gate has many ancient scriptures on it, and a small, round indenture that seems small enough to hold something. Something like... Lyn calls to Eliwood, Try placing the Fire Core in here!  
  
Eliwood runs over to Lyn. Why should I place the Fire Core in here? Eliwood asks Lyn. Lyn starts to explain.  
  
Thanks to the books that I've read, I can read the language of the ancient gods. Lyn tells him.  
  
Wow, I didn't know there were books like that! Eliwood exclaims.  
  
I didn't expect you to, Lyn mutters. Anyway, I read this passage here. It says: Master of the stone of everlasting flames, place thy source of sacred flame to reveal the passage with in. In other words, we have to place the Fire Core here, and we can go into the temple! Come on Eliwood, and fast.  
  
Eliwood pulls the Fire Core out of his pocket and places the shining stone into the small indenture. Then, with a loud creak and a large shaking of the ground, the gate opens, drooping the Fire Core onto the ground. All right! Let's go! Eliwood grabs the Fire Core and runs into the temple.  
  
Right behind ya! Serra cries as she runs in after Eliwood. Come on Lyn!  
  
Okay, okay. Lyn mutters as she runs in after them. Just then, a person in a cloak walks up to the gates but does not go in. Not even Lyn notices his presence.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Inside of the temple, Eliwood stares in awe as he watches the magma, within the pool in the middle of the temple, fly into the air and back into the rest of the liquid.  
  
This place is pretty neat! Eliwood smiles. Serra stares at the magma without a comment. Lyn catches up to the two of them and stops to catch her breath. She then walks past the two.  
  
Let's get moving. Lyn tells the two. The two of them nod and follow her. They follow Lyn into a room surrounded by four, flaming hot walls with four stone blocks of different colors, with four stone tiles on the ground with the same colors.  
  
What the heck is this? Eliwood asks. There wasn't anything like this in the Temple of Lightning. Lyn sighs and answers his question.  
  
This is obviously a puzzle that the master of flame' has to solve in order to get to the Guardian of Fire. Most likely, there were puzzles in the other temple as well, but there, Erk came to us. So we didn't have to solve any sort of puzzle. Lyn explains. Eliwood nods at the explanation that Lyn has given him, while Serra wonders if Eliwood has understood any of it.  
  
In other words, we have to solve this puzzle and move on right? Eliwood says. Serra gasps.  
  
You actually understood that? Serra is very surprised.  
  
When did I not understand? Eliwood asks, feeling insulted. Lyn sighs and ignores him. Well, let's solve this thing! Eliwood runs up to one of the stone tiles. The color of this one is red. Now what to do... He looks around the room, at the tiles and the blocks. He then moves over to the red block, and pushes it over on top of the red tile. He then does the same with the blue, green, and yellow blocks and tiles.  
  
You think it's going to be that easy? Serra cries in disbelief. This is a puzzle of a Guardian's temple! It has to be... A large hole appears on the wall. ...never mind... Serra walks through the hole, as Eliwood and Lyn follow.  
  
The group of three move on and enter a room which appears to be a river of magma.  
  
The inside of this temple looks like the inside of a volcano! Eliwood cries in amazement.  
  
This IS the inside of a volcano you moron. Lyn tells him. Honestly Eliwood, how stupid can you get? Serra is the one to answer the question.  
  
I don't know for sure, but I don't think you've seen anything yet, Serra answers. Eliwood sure is an air head, isn't he.  
  
Hey guys! Eliwood calls to the two girls. I made it so we can make it across! The girls looks to see that Eliwood is on the other side of the flaming river, and there are stone blocks forming a bridge from one side to the other. Lyn comments back at Serra about Eliwood.  
  
As stupid as he may be, he's good at solving puzzles, Lyn tells Serra. She then runs across the stone blocks, as she adds another comment about him in her mind. _He's also my type of guy._ Serra follows her across the bridge.  
  
The group moves from one room to the next as Eliwood continues to solve the puzzles. Lyn and Serra do nothing but watch him solve them. After long hours of walking and puzzle solving, they finally reach another stone gate like the one at the entrance. Except there is something that looks like a large, red rock in front of it.  
  
This looks just like that gate in the beginning. Eliwood states the obvious. Which means I have to place the fire core in that little hole right there! Right? Eliwood turns to the girls. Serra nods, but Lyn just stands glaring at the large thing in front of the gate.  
  
I don't know about this Eliwood. Lyn says in a warning tone as Eliwood approaches the gate. I sense something deadly nearby.  
  
What are you talking about Lyn? Eliwood asks with his head turned back, and keeps walking. He then steps on the large red object. What's so deadly about... Before Eliwood can finish his sentence, the large, red thing lets out a snarl. What was that? The large object lets out another snarl, and opens what looks like, and probably is, an eye.  
  
Eliwood! Look out! Lyn cries as she draws her Mani Katti. Serra brings out her staff. But Eliwood is too caught up with the thing to prepare for anything. Lyn dashes for the thing and Eliwood.  
  
The large thing flings Eliwood off of it's red, scaly face as it stands up on it's hind legs and spreads it's large wings. The creature lets out a roar; the Fire Dragon has woken form its sleep!  
  
Eliwood who has been flung off by the Dragon is somewhat caught by Lyn, who falls over due to the momentum. Eliwood gets up short after the collision and turns to Lyn.  
  
Thanks, Lyn. Eliwood thanks Lyn.  
  
You're... Welcome... Lyn mutters with a blush. She tries to stand up but she collapses the moment she gets up on her left foot. Crud... I must have injured my foot when I tried to save Eliwood.  
  
Hey, you okay Lyn? Eliwood gets down on his knee. Have you been...  
  
Forget me! Behind you! Lyn cries. Eliwood looks behind himself to see an extremely huge ball of fire heading for the two of them.  
  
Oh crud... Eliwood sees the fire ball coming his way. Eliwood positions himself so that he is standing between Lyn and the ball of flame. Lyn stares at him, wide eyed.  
  
What do you think you're doing! Lyn yells at him, but Eliwood seems to ignore Lyn's warning. Eliwood simply places his sword in front of himself. As the fire ball comes closer Eliwood brings the rapier closer to himself. When the fire ball is about a foot away from his face when he finally makes an action.  
  
Proton field! He cries as the electrical force field surrounds him. However, this time, the blast is not just stopped by the shield; it is reflected right back at the dragon. The blast flies at full speed and hits the dragon right in its red, scaly face. Come on Lyn, let's get out of here! At the moment that the dragon got stunned, Eliwood grabs Lyn by her arm and starts to run, Lyn's injured leg dragging behind her. Serra follows the two toward the exit.  
  
Where did you learn that deflecting trick? Lyn asks him as they run towards the exit.  
  
Oh, that? When I used proton field to protect myself from the eruption, I used it at the last second, and the boulder that was about to hit me got bounced back towards the volcano, so, I thought that it would do the same for the fire ball. Eliwood says without making eye contact.  
  
Lyn mutters as she turns her head to look at her injured foot. _Maybe he isn't as stupid as I thought he was,_ Lyn thinks. By the way, what about the Guardian of Fire? Lyn asks.  
  
You're hurt, if we have to fight the guardian, we'd be toast. We'll hold the battle until later. Eliwood tells her as he keeps running. Lyn hears that and just nods. She smiles just a little. Perhaps she is happy that Eliwood did his best to protect her.  
  
The group finally reaches the exit, just as they are about to leave, there is a large, rumbling sound.  
  
What in the-- Eliwood starts, when a large group of boulders block their only way out. Eliwood turns around to look in the direction that the boulder came form to see that there is now a hole in the wall, and in the hole, is the Fire Dragon  
  
Looks like your old friend is back... Serra says with a nervous laugh.  
  
Very funny... Eliwood mutters. Now what? I doubt ordinary weapons are going to work on that thing...  
  
Serra cries as she swings her staff in front of herself. A blast of light heads for the dragon, but it just bounces off of its scales and into a wall. Well, it was just worth a try...  
  
The dragon roars as it starts to stomp toward them. Eliwood, Lyn, and Serra are trapped. They do not have anywhere to run. The three of them back up, unable to flee nor fight. They stand against the hard wall helplessly. The dragon comes closer and closer, and it finally comes to a point where it is so close, that the three of them can almost smell it's rotten breath. When suddenly...  
  
A man's voice echoes in the chamber when a large, green, cycling mass of wind breaks through the ceiling and drills through the dragon's throat, out of it's back, then back into it's stomach and out of the other end. The large spiral of wind then breaks a hole in the wall, then goes back to the hole that it opened to get in.  
  
What in the-- Eliwood stares at the fallen dragon in amazement. What the heck was that? Eliwood wonders as he stares at the oversized reptile. Soon enough, he gets an answer.  
  
Lyn! Eliwood! Up there! Serra cries as she points at the hole left in the ceiling. Eliwood and Lyn look up, and to their surprise they see someone that they never would have expected. There is a man standing on the ceiling, looking down at the three. The man with blue clothes, white pants, and green hair. Guy, the beast of the Demon's Forest had saved their lives.  
  
Eliwood calls to him. He can only address him as you' because he does not know his name. Guy does not say anything, and he just stares at them. After a few moments, he finally says something.  
  
You guys should get out of here! Guy calls to the three, The Guardian of Fire is currently not in this temple! This volcano erupts every hour while the guardian is not present! And it is almost an hour since the last eruption! Get out of here!  
  
But how? Eliwood asks him. The exit was blocked! Guy simply points at the hole that he made in the wall that is close to the ground.  
  
Hurry and escape! I made you a way out! Guy calls to them. I will also be leaving, hurry! Guy then turns around and jumps off of the roof.  
  
Wait! Who and what are you? Eliwood calls to him, but it is to late. He seemed to have disappeared. Eliwood mutters. Serra starts to run for the exit.  
  
Hurry up Eliwood! Get Lyn and let's go! Serra cries. If the volcano erupts now, we're toast! Serra runs out of the hole in the wall.  
  
Oh! Right! Ready Lyn? Eliwood asks. Lyn just nods grimly. Is something wrong? Eliwood asks.  
  
Huh? Oh nothing. Let's leave! Lyn answers, she puts a smile on her face as she replies to Eliwood's question.  
  
Eliwood mutters as he runs out of the temple with Lyn. He realizes that Lyn is unhappy about something. But he isn't sure what. He remains silent as they manage to escape.  
  
Meanwhile, Guy lands in the Demon's forest on his knee as the hawk like wings on his back disappear. He then looks up to see Priscilla sitting on a tree branch that is rather close to the ground. He stands up and looks Priscilla in the eye.  
  
See? I told you I can use my ability to control wind to help people, he reports to Priscilla. Priscilla smiles.  
  
Yes, you have gotten better at commanding that power, haven't you. Priscilla seems pleased at Guy's actions. So, have you gotten over your fear of people? Are they easier to trust? Guy looks down at the ground.  
  
Well, I DID realize that some people are worth trusting, Guy looks up again, and it's all thanks to you.  
  
Glad I could help. Priscilla says with a smile. Guy simply smiles back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End chapter! What do you thinK? Sorry I didn't update for a while.... Well anyway, please, R&R!


	8. Whereabouts Unknown

Title: Fire Emblem: The Spirit of the Fire Core  
Author: Black-D  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the over world.

Chapter 8! Yes, now I'm getting somewhere.

Eliwood and his crew leave the Temple of Fire due to Guy's news: The Guardian of Fire is currently not in her temple. After some long discussions with his group, Eliwood decides to head back to Badon. Before they head back through the Demon's Forest, they decide to spend the night at Teconea...

Chapter 8: Whereabouts Unknown

Well that was disappointing... Serra mutters as the three of them return to the town if Teconea. You know, going through all of that only to find out that the guardian wasn't there. Eliwood sighs and nods.

Sure was. Man, I hope I don't have to solve all those puzzles again... Eliwood says as he remembers all of the obnoxious puzzles that he was forced to solve. This really sucks...Hold on! Serra cries. That dragon busted a hole in the wall for us! We can just go trough that and go from where we left off! Eliwood smiles the moment he recalls the hole that the Fire Dragon had made in the wall from the room with the gate. Especially now since there isn't a dragon blocking their way.

That's right! All we have to do is go through the hole huh! Eliwood turns to Lyn. Isn't that great! Lyn does not respond. Er, Lyn?

Lyn does not answer, she is currently ignoring Eliwood and Serra, and is doing what seems like she is glaring at the ground.

Hey, Lyn is something wrong? Eliwood asks again. Lyn finally responds.

No. Now stop talking to me. Lyn moves her glare from the ground to Eliwood. Usually, Eliwood would just believe Lyn's response and move on, but this time, he can clearly tell that Lyn is displeased about something.

Don't lie to me Lyn. Eliwood demands as he grabs Lyn's arm. What is it that you're upset about?I'M NOT UPSET ABOUT ANYTHING! Lyn screams as she swats Eliwood's hand off of her arm. She draws her Mani Katti. Eliwood sees Lyn's threat and draws his rapier. However, Lyn simply swings her sword extremely swiftly and disarms Eliwood and causes him to lose his balance. Eliwood falls over and lands on his rear end. As he looks up Lyn points her blade up at his throat.

Shut up and leave me alone. Lyn demands. Eliwood nods. Lyn places her sword back in it's sheath. Good, you understand for once. I'll see you later... Lyn walks away. Eliwood stands up and watches Lyn walk away.

What's her problem? Serra asks. 

That's what I'm about to find out. Eliwood says as he starts to walk in the direction that Lyn went in.

You're going to follow her? Serra asks surprised.

Eliwood answers. He stops and looks at Serra. You gonna come? Serra nods. Let's go then.

Somewhere between the forest and the town, Lyn is sitting at the side of a lake. She is muttering something to herself when Eliwood and Serra get there. The moment Eliwood gets closer, Lyn suddenly draws her sword and puts the blade up to his neck with out even a glance.

Eliwood shrieks as he stops in fright. Lyn finally looks over her shoulder to see that it was just Eliwood. Lyn replaces her sword into its sheath and stands up and turns toward Eliwood.

Sorry, I must have startled you... Lyn says darkly, I suggest that you don't sneak up behind me like that unless you want your head to fly. Eliwood nods in agreement as he takes a few steps back.

Hey uh Lyn. If you don't want to tell me what's bothering you, that's fine. Eliwood tells her. But I don't want to lie to me by saying that there isn't anything. just tell me the truth, but tell me that you don't want to let me know. Okay? Eliwood gives her a smile. Lyn sighs and smiles a little. Hey! I made you smile!What? Did you expect me to be a zombie that never smiles? Lyn asks him, partly laughing. Eliwood gives her a rather candid answer.

I didn't think so at the beginning, Eliwood says, but the way you were acting earlier, I started to think that. Lyn glares at him for his honest answer. It's nothing. Lyn answers. But then again, I was a little mad at the answer you gave me. You thought I was a zombie that doesn't know how to smile? Lyn is obviously not happy with his answer. Eliwood has to act fast to find an excuse.

Er... well... um... D-Dworven vow Number 11! Lying is the first step down the path of thievery! Eliwood cries with a nervous laugh. Lyn sighs.

I guess that reason would have to do. Lyn mutters. So, what are we going to do now? It's getting a bit too late to go through the forest. Lyn asks, she than turns to look at a tree. Serra, you don't have to hide. Get out here! Lyn calls, however, she receives no answer. Lyn frowns and throws a rock at the tree. the rock goes over the tree, and hits something behind the trunk.

Serra cries as she comes out form behind the tree. What was that for? 

Well, give me your reason for hiding. Lyn demands. 

I have my reasons. Serra answers. Eliwood nods as if to approve her statement.

Come on you guys, Eliwood calls to the girls, let's find a place to stay for the night. We can discuss what we should do after words. The two of them nod and follow Eliwood back to the main part of town.

In the middle of the night...

Wha-what the- Who the heck are you! Eliwood screams, a dark figure escapes out of the window of the dark room. A few moments later, Lyn and Serra come running into the room of the inn that Eliwood is using.

Eliwood! Are you all right? Lyn asks as she comes in through the door. What happened? Serra come into the door after her. 

Some weird guy came in here! Eliwood exclaims, still trembling in terror.

Did he hurt you? Serra asks. Eliwood shakes his head from side to side to indicate a no.

No, I'll be fine, Eliwood tells them, but you two should be careful. Lyn says. Serra nods. Well, good night Eliwood.You to. Eliwood replies, he is finally starting to calm down. Lyn leaves the room with a slight blush, Serra follows. 

_Man, what the heck was that?_ Eliwood wonders. He closes his eyes to sleep for what ever is left of the night.

The next morning, Eliwood and his crew are standing in front of the entrance of the Demon's Forest. Eliwood sighs and shivers at the thought at having to go through that cursed forest again. 

This is going to be a pain... Eliwood sighs, I hate this forest, and we have to go through it again...What are you talking about Eliwood! Serra yells in disagreement. The forest is fun, exciting, and a great place to explore! How can you not like it? Eliwood rolls his eyes, he cannot find a reason why anyone would want to go into the forest; it is dark, damp, scary, dark, freaky, dark, and dark.

I honestly don't understand you sometimes... Eliwood mutters, he looks around at the entrance to the forest and then at Lyn. Lyn, isn't there another way to get back to Badon?There is. But I'm not sure if you would want to take that passage way. Lyn answers. She looks at Eliwood to see that Eliwood doesn't seem to care what path they take as long as it isn't the forest. Lyn then points at a mountain range to her left. We can go over those mountains over there, go through the waste land which is the home to at least a thousand acid dragons, then through a swamp with it's very own hydra. She pauses. Then looks at the two others. So, which way do you want to go?

Eliwood points at the forest. I think I'll take this way Lyn... Eliwood mutters, I'll pass on facing off against acid dragons and hydras... However, Serra seems to have a different opinion.

I vote for that direction! Serra replies to Lyn's question. Eliwood jumps at Serra's decision.

Serra, Are you crazy? Eliwood cries in horror. We couldn't even stand up to one fire dragon! How the heck are we suppose to deal with thousands of acid dragons! Serra explains her answer.

Serra starts, first of all, Lyn was injured so we couldn't use the Mani Katti against the fire dragon. Serra points out. Another reason is that the Temple of Earth is over there! Isn't that true Lyn? Lyn flinches at Serra's statement. You should know, you read all those books didn't you? Lyn nods.

I still vote for the forest. Eliwood mutters. Lyn nods in agreement.

Serra starts to say. However, Eliwood and Lyn have already headed into the forest. H-Hey! Wait! Don't leave me! Serra runs in after them.

The three of them walk through the dark forest a second time. Eliwood is as scared as the first time, Lyn is as neutral as ever, and Serra is as hyperactive as ever as she examines every little bit of the forest. Eliwood shivers a little as he continues to walk through the forest.

Lyn, how much longer is this stupid forest? Eliwood asks, Lyn rolls her eyes as she answers his question.

We just started five minutes ago. Lyn answers. It'll take us about another hour before we make it through. Eliwood sighs and mutters under his breath as he continues to walk.

Who cares how long it takes! Serra says joyfully. This place is fun to explore! 

_Now who the heck was it that wanted the other path?_ Eliwood wonders, he is recalling the fact that Serra wanted to take the more dangerous path just to aquire some stupid ability to command the element of earth. _Who the heck is stupid enough to do that? I mean, what's the point of going to a place to obtain an ability, but dying before you even get there? Serra is so strange._ Eliwood thinks up a whole lot of negative comments about Serra. _But then again, if it weren't for her, we never would have gotten the power of lightning, and we would have no healer._ Eliwood also brings up a few positive things about her in his head when suddenly...

Lyn cries. Don't move! Eliwood stops moving when an arrow coming form above strikes the ground before him. Eliwood jumps back in surprise as he looks in the direction the arrow came from. However, the moment he looks an arrow barely misses his head and hits a tree in front of him.

What the heck? Eliwood cries as he turns around. However, he does not see anyone there. What in the world is going on here? Eliwood looks around when suddenly-

Eliwood! Duck! Lyn shrieks. Eliwood ducks down when an arrow flies over his head.

Light guard! Serra cries as the arrow hits the force field that she creates to protect herself. Eliwood looks around the area to look for who the heck is firing arrows at them.

_Who could be doing this?_ Eliwood wonders as he looks around and dodges another arrow. Eliwood thinks through his memory to try to think of a possibility. He then remembers over hearing some mention some one called the Soul Hunter one who lives in the forest and kills humans with arrows. _That's it!_

Eliwood calls out as he moves out of the way of an arrow. There's only one enemy! Guard me for a while! The girls nod as the draw their weapons. They cast their defense moves as needed to try to defend Eliwood.

Eliwood closes his eyes and listens for hints of where the foe is, a technique he learned form Lyn. He listens carefully, his senses may not be as good as Lyn's, but he is doing his best to try. After a while, he suddenly picks up a faint sound of some sort of movement. He draws his rapier, then opens his eyes.

Eliwood cries. He takes his rapier and throws it like a javelin at a tree. The rapier hits the tree and gets stuck in it. Soon after, a figure stops before it runs into the rapier. Eliwood exclaims in joy.

However something about the Soul Hunter makes his jaw drop wide eyed. The figure has a bow, brown and black clothes, and long green hair tide in two long braids? A girl? Eliwood cries. Lyn and Serra also seem shocked at the Soul Hunter's identity.

What the- are you really the- Eliwood starts. However, he is interrupted by the girl.

That's right you inferior being! The girl shouts. I am Rebecca! I am the Soul Hunter. I have come for your souls! She looks at the three only to notice that they are just plane surprised that the attacker is female. You don't have to stare! Rebecca yells at them.

That was unexpected... Eliwood says to himself out loud. _The Soul Hunter is a girl? I never would have thought about that. And such a cute one to. Who would have guessed that an infamous assassin was a young girl!_ Eliwood thinks about a whole lot of things, then he pulls Aibou out of it's sheath and points it at Rebecca.

What now? Are going to try to fight me with a little toy my victim? Rebecca asks in a mocking tone. Eliwood strengthens the grip on his knife.

Rebecca, right? Why do you kill random, innocent people? Eliwood questions as he takes a step closer. Rebecca glares.

That's none of your concern. Rebecca says. She pulls Eliwood's rapier out of the tree and points it at him. Why should the cow know the name of it's butcherer? Rebecca attempted to insult him verbally, but Eliwood does not seem to understand.

What does a cow have to do with why you kill innocents? Eliwood asks. Rebecca partially loses her balance from Eliwood's stupid comment. Rebecca repositions her self and then replies.

You moron, were you raised by a dwarf or something? Rebecca shouts an insult at him. It means that I don't have to explain my victims my purpose for my actions!Oh! So that's what you meant! Eliwood exclaims. You should have said that from the first place! Rebecca shakes her head from side to side with her hand on her face. Lyn suddenly calls to Eliwood in an attempt to get him to realize the situation he is in.

Eliwood! Come to your senses will you! Lyn yells. Eliwood turns his head to look at Lyn.

Oh Lyn! I'm in a dire situation here. Tell me later. Eliwood turns his head back toward Rebecca. Lyn groans in frustration then calls out to him again.

Eliwood you moron! Do you even know what a dire situation is? in case you haven't noticed, she has your rapier! Lyn yells at him.

Don't worry! Eliwood calls back as he waves his free hand loosely over his head. Lyn, she usually fights with a bow! She probably can't use a sword if her life depended on it!You want to bet? Rebecca asks. Because if you do, I've already won! Rebecca charges at Eliwood with the rapier. Eliwood prepares himself for any attack. Rebecca then swings the sword at Eliwood. Eliwood blocks the blade with his knife, but Rebecca swiftly drops low and slashes at his legs. Eliwood manages to get out of the way, but he still gets lightly scratched.

Okay, maybe you can use a- Eliwood starts to say, but he is interrupted by Rebecca, who managed to cut him on the back of his hand. Eliwood cries, he crouches and places his hand overt the cut. Rebecca jumps into the air and gets ready to finish him off, but her sword is blocked by another: Lyn has come to help.

Rebecca jumps back and lands back in her default position. So, you want to take your boy friend's place do you? Lyn positions her self in a battle stance.

Do the world a favor and shut your mouth! That way no one has to listen to your ugly voice! Lyn shouts back, her insult was strong, but you can still tell that she is slightly blushing from the fact that Rebecca had called Eliwood her boy friend. Now die! Lyn dives at Rebecca with her Mani Katti. Rebecca attempts to dodge it, but she is not fast enough to avoid Lyn's swift sword strikes completely.

Not bad, Rebecca comments, I under estimated you. Lyn just glares. The two girls get ready to engage in combat once again, when suddenly, a large pillar of flame cuts between them.

A voice cries from deep somewhere in the forest. The flames continue to rise from the ground, when Rebecca finally says something.

Consider your self lucky. I shall retreat for now. Rebecca says. She jumps up and disappears into the trees.

Hey! Wait! You coward! Lyn yells. However, Rebecca had already disappeared. Darn it... Lyn mutters as she replaces her sword back in her sheath.

Darn it, she took my Rapier... Eliwood mutters as he finally stands up. Hey, Lyn, are you okay? Lyn nods.

I'm fine. Are you well? Lyn asks.

Well, other than getting my rapier stolen and getting hurt badly, I'm fine. Eliwood replies. I'm just glad that you're okay. Eliwood smiles. Lyn turns her head away and smiles.

Hey! Lyn! Are you blushing? Serra calls out from afar. Lyn turns around and glares at her.

Shut it! Lyn growls. Serra just laughs.

Just as I thought! You are blushing!I said shut it! Lyn yells. She is about to charge after Serra when a voice comes from the woods.

Surely you do not have to fight with your own allies as well. says a girl's voice.

You sure are a strange group. a familiar boy's voice follows the female's. Lyn stops her self to look in the direction of the voice. Eliwood and Serra do the same. The three of them watch as a girl with red hair walks out of the trees followed by Guy. 

Eliwood cries the moment he sees Guy. It's Guy. Guy fills in the blank for him. I know I've never told you guys my name. 

Well, nice to meet you Guy, and- Eliwood stares at the girl. Who are you? The girl smiles.

Give me your name and I shall give you mine. The girl replies. Eliwood is left halfway speechless when the girl laughed and answers Eliwood's question. I'm just joking with you, Eliwood, my name is Pricilla. Eliwood is flinches.

How do you know my name? Eliwood asks demandingly. Pricilla continues to laugh.

Well, let's just say that I simply do. Pricilla replies. She then turns her head and looks at Serra. Oh, is that you Serra? What's wrong? Why are you not with Erk? Pricilla asks.

I've been given strict orders to follow- Serra pauses. She then realizes that Pricilla knew her name as well. What in the- do you know every person in the world's name? Serra asks. However, Guy answers the question instead.

Not really, Guy replies, she didn't know mine. He turns his head toward Pricilla. Or did you?I'm not going to tell you. Pricilla answers. Guy exhales through his nose and turns back to the three. Lyn then asks Pricilla a question that actually seemed more on-the-subject.

Pricilla, are you the one who cast that eruption spell? Lyn asks.

That is correct. Pricilla answers. Why do you ask?Well, for two main reasons: One, if it weren't for that, the Soul Hunter would still be here. Two, if you had been the one who had conjured that spell, you must be extremely skillful in the way of fire magic. Lyn replies. Pricilla nods.

I am rather skilled with fire magic, yes. She says. I have been studying it for a rather long time Lyn. Pricilla then says Lyn's name with out her telling her. However, Lyn does not flinch at this fact. She simply asks her another question.

Pricilla, why did you help us? Lyn asks. It would seem that your only purpose was not because we were in trouble. Pricilla nods again.

You sure are knowledgeable. Yes, I helped you for another reason. Pricilla answers. She turns her head to Eliwood. You wish to acquire help from the elemental guardians, correct? Eliwood nods once.

That's right. Eliwood replies. Why do you ask? Pricilla sighs and shakes her head.

Is it not obvious? Pricilla says. The Temple of Wind lies within this forest. Eliwood and Serra gasp, Lyn remains silent.

Are you serious? Eliwood asks. Pricilla nods. Well then, you two, let's go. Eliwood says to Lyn and Serra.

That is what I thought. Pricilla responds. Guy and I shall accompany you. Guy nods in agreement.

Eliwood asks. The two of them nod. Well then, welcome aboard! Eliwood howls in joy. He runs over to Guy. Alright! Finally! A second guy in the group! I know we'll be great friends! 

Er... yeah... Guy mutters. C-come on, we should go.  
Let's go!  
Ready when you are.  


Pricilla and Guy join the party

The five of them go toward the Temple of Wind, Pricilla leading the way.

Chapter complete! Finally, that took forever... Anyway, review!


	9. FourFanged Offense

Title: Fire Emblem: The Spirit of the Fire Core  
Author: Black-D  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the over world

First off, I apologize. It took a while before my sister proof read the previous chapter, therefor, I didn't update. Sorry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being saved from the infamous Soul Hunter, Eliwood is accompanied by Priscilla, a master of fire magic, and Guy, a swordsman that commands the power of the wind. With these new companions, the group heads for the Temple of Wind, to acquire the power of the guardian of wind...

Chapter 9: Four-Fanged Offense

It is silent in the Demon's Forest, even the sound of an ant walking across a leaf can be heard. However, this silence is disrupted by...

Electro fang! cries a voice that shatters the silence. It is Eliwood and his crew. While traveling off of the road to the Temple of Wind, Serra accidentally awakened a group of wolves from their rest; and as you might guess: they aren't happy.

Hurricane blades! Guy cries as he cuts through at least five wolves in a single stroke. Pulling off an attack like that takes incredible skill, but he is not the only one who is gifted with such a talent.

Prismic Twin Blade! Lyn slices through a wolf that pounced at her. A shock wave then follows the strike and cuts through another wolf that pounced at her soon after the previous. However, not every one is as gifted as the two that were just mentioned.

Electro Fang! Electro Fang! Electro Fang! Eliwood cries as he repeatedly swings his dagger, aibou, to unleash electrical shock waves at the wolf that is charging at him. The only problem is that the beast swiftly dodges every attack, and continues to come forward. Darn it, Die! when the wolf comes extremely close, Eliwood tries to stab the wolf. However, the wolf jumps over the attack, jumps off of his head, and bites Serra, who was charging up a spell in the leg.

Ow! Get off! Serra shrieks; clubs the wolf's head with her staff hopelessly. Priscilla, a master of fire magic sighs and shakes her head at this sight. She points her staff at the wolf that is biting Serra.

Flame Cycle! She cries. A spiral of fireballs launch out of the end of her staff and annihilates the beast that is pestering Serra. Are you all right? She asks. Serra nods.

Yes, thanks to you. Serra replies. Priscilla smiles, then fires another attack at another wolf. Serra starts to charge up another spell.

Man, there's just no end to these guys... Eliwood groans as he finally strikes down a wolf. He turns around to attack another one, when one of them bites him on the head. This, causes him to snap. That's it... No more messing around! Eliwood strikes down the wolf and then jumps into the air. All of you, fall before me! He plummets to the ground and shouts extremely loudly, CHAOS ELECTRO FANG! 

Volts of lightning fly everywhere, causing a flock of birds to flee. This is Eliwood's ultimate attack, it is powerful enough to shatter a boulder; however...

So how was it? Not bad am... Eliwood takes a look around him, the wolves have all been annihilated, but at the same time, he had blasted his allies. Er... You guys all right? Lyn gives him a death glare which was basically enough for even Eliwood to understand. um... So, why don't we head for the temple of wind, huh? His attack is powerful, but he does not yet have full control of the attack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliwood and his friends head deeper into the forest until they reach a temple built from light green bricks.

Is this it? Eliwood asks. Priscilla nods. 

Yes, this should be the right place. Priscilla replies. Guy come over here. Guy nods and runs up to the door. He sees an indenture that could hold a jewel of some sort. He then pulls out a green jewel and places it in the hole, and within a matter of seconds the door opens with a loud screech.

Eliwood jerks back in surprise. Lyn stares at him like he is crazy.

We've seen this back at the Fire Temple Eliwood. Lyn says in an annoyed tone. You placed the Fire Core in the door and it opened.Er... Yeah... I knew that! Lyn and Eliwood continue to exchange I knew thats and Yeah rightShall we move on with out them? Priscilla asks of the other two. Serra and Guy nod and enter the temple. A few moments later, Lyn and Eliwood notice that they have been left behind and run after them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! This is one huge room! Eliwood exclaims as he looks around the over sized room. The room consists of nothing but a closed double door and four dragon sculptures in the corners.

It's a bit too large, wouldn't you say? Lyn comments.

No kidding. Guy agrees as he looks around the chamber. I wonder what all of this room is for.

_This room is meant to test your strength._ a voice suddenly calls to them.

What was that? Eliwood asks as he draws his dagger. The rest of them draw their weapons as well.

_We are the we are loyal servants of the Wind Guardian. Are you ready to face our might?_ after the voice spits out those words, there is a giant earthquake.

Wha-what's happening? Eliwood cries. The stone statues in the corners hatter to reveal four winged dragons, all at least ten times their size. Uh-oh, now what?What else, get ready! Lyn shouts. Let's go! Lyn jumps up and cuts down one of the dragons in an instant. _Good old Mani Katti _

guy cries as he attacks one of the dragons. How ever, the attack could not even scratch the dragon's scales. What the-

_We are the wind, we cannot be harmed by your pathetic..._

A blast of light blasts the dragon before it could finish it's line. Guy! Are you ok? Serra asks. Guy nods.

Yeah I'm fine, even though I'm completely useless here... Guy mutters.

----

Die! Eat this! Electro Fang! Gah! This takes to long! Eliwood continuously launches electrical shock waves at one of the dragons, and is failing miserably. The dragon roars and creates a mini tornado by flapping its wings. Eliwood is launched off of the ground, into the air and against the wall.

_Such a fool, you stand not a chance._ The dragon dives in to finish Eliwood. Eliwood closes his eyes as if all hope is lost, but instead of getting devoured, Lyn cuts down the dragon at the last second.

Eliwood cries in joy. Lyn sighs.

You're one heck of a kid to baby sit, you know that? Lyn says with a slight laugh.

Eliwood mutters as he stands up. 

------

Sacred flames, burn thine foe into oblivion... Forblaze! Priscilla casts a powerful fire spell to burn the final dragon to a crisp. That should do.Every one still in one piece? Eliwood asks. Everyone else nods.

I'm okay! Serra replies.

I'll live. Guy answers.

Yes, I am all right Priscilla says.

Of course I'm okay, you're the only idiot who ever got attacked. Lyn says. Any way, it looks like the doors have opened, let's go. Eliwood agrees.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliwood and his allies step into the nest room. This room is far smaller than the previous one. There is what appears to be another indenture where a jewel could be places.

Lyn calls for Guy. Guy nods and walks upto the indenture and inserts the stone. Then there is a moment of silence.

Uh... Now what? Eliwood asks. No one replies. Everyone looks around to try to find a change in the scenery. Nothing is changed, when suddenly...

Ahh! Gahh... Ahhh! Guy falls to the ground screaming. The rest of the allies other than Priscilla seem startled.

Guy? What's going on? Eliwood cries in search of an answer, when Priscilla's calm voice answers.

He is simply awakening to the power that lies within him. Priscilla answers.

Eliwood asks. Priscilla walks up to Guy who continues scream. 

Now child of the wind, don't be afraid. Priscilla says to Guy. Unleash your true strength Guy, Guardian of the Wind! Everybody freezes.

Serra cries. You're joking right?Guy is the- Eliwood starts, but a huge light engulfs Guy before he could finish. The light takes to the air and disappears into a gust of wind. Then, Guy emerges from the tornado; however, this time he is wearing shining green armor with large wings spread from his back.

Guy examines him self and then turns to Eliwood. Looks like I'm the guardian of the wind Eliwood. Eliwood says.

This is a surprise... Guy mutters. Who would have thought that a pathetic being, that has been treated as a living pile of junk, would actually be the guardian of wind... Guy closes his eyes and allows a single tear drop to fall from his eye. _After all this time, my life finally has a meaning._ He opens his eye and looks at the group. Well, this is it. If you want my strength, you must prove to me your worth! Guy lands on the ground and places a hand over his sheathed sword. Get ready! Eliwood says again. He pulls out Aibou and points it at Guy. All right, let's go!This should be an interesting fight. Priscilla says. Ones proving their strength to one who is testing his own true power. A very interesting thing to watch indeed. I wish you all luck. Lyn turns to Priscilla.

You're ducking out? Lyn asks. Priscilla giggles a little, then answers.

Well, yes, in a way. Priscilla replies. I have no intention of facing Guy. Besides, **why should a guardian have to face off against another.**'scuse me?Say that again?I will gladly repeat my statement with more detail. Priscilla says. She then puts her hand up with her palm towards the ceiling holding a fire ball.

I am Priscilla, I am the guardian fire! Third in ability nest to the guardians of light and darkness! Every one freezes.

Every one (including Guy) cries. They are surprised out of their wits to find out that Priscilla was THE guardian of fire.

Wh-why didn't you say anything to us before? Eliwood asks.

Yeah why didn't you? Serra follows.

Tell us Priscilla. Guy demands. Priscilla replies with a solid answer.

You never asked. Priscilla replies.

That's true but- Eliwood attempts to set up an argument, but Priscilla cuts him short.

That isn't important is it? Priscilla tells him. You want to settle things with Guy first don't you? Eliwood nods.

Eliwood says. Oh what the heck! I had no plans of your help any way! Eliwood looks toward Guy and points his dagger in his direction. Guy, let's go one-on-one! Guy and Lyn's jaws drop.

You're fighting me alone? Guy asks. Eliwood nods.

Are you crazy? He's a full-fledged guardian! Not like that makeshift of a guardian like Erk was! Lyn tries to persuade him to change his mind, but Eliwood rejects her advice.

Crazy as it might sound, what good will I be if I keep relying on everyone else. Eliwood says. Besides, I don't intend to lose. Lyn takes a few steps back and then nods.

Ok then. Lyn says. Serra is startled.

What? You're just going to let him go? Serra asks. He'll die out there! Lyn glares at her.

Trust our leader Serra, as stupid as he may be, he still has what it takes to be a leader. Lyn tells her.

Eliwood says. He takes a few steps forward enters a fighting stance. This is it Guy, you ready?More than ever. Guy replies. 

The two of them nod. They get ready, then charge at the other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black-D: End chapter! Yes, I end the chapter. I know it's a cliff hanger, but the chapter's getting too long so I'm cutting it off here. Because I feel so guilty about leaving it at this, so I'm making a preview for the next chapter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jikai Yokoku (Preview)

Hey guys, Eliwood here.

Here I am facing off against Guy alone, and MAN IS THIS GUY TOUGH! What ever I do, he seems to have the perfect counter! Don't miss out on this epic battle!

Next chapter:

Chapter 10: Victory Now!

See ya then!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, that's it. See ya next chapter!


	10. Victory Now

Title: Fire Emblem: Spirit of the Fire Core  
Author: Black-D  
Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer; must I say more? (For incase I do, I own nothing except for the over world)

Black-D: I'm going to respond to reviews for the first time!

**For Picup's review: **Guy? Yeah, personally I'd rather cheer for Guy as well. 

**For Unknown-Character's review: **I know Eliwood isn't suppose to be such a moron, but hey, if you ask me he's more interesting that way! Beside, Eliwood needs a break from being all serious! (Eliwood: I do?)

Black-D: That's it for now. Now, to the story!

P.S.: I kinda started writing this chapter, left alone for a few months and started writing it again. So, sorry if it doesn't make much sense.

Chapter 10 (A new record for me): Victory Now! (Yes I've started using song names)

Eliwood is knocked into the wall of the temple, leaving a crater in it for the fifth time. Darn it... Eliwood mutters while he is kneeling down on one knee. Guy sighs and shakes his head.

Is that the best you can do? Guy asks in a taunting way. I was expecting more from you; I mean, you challenged me to a one-on-one after all.Ah Shaddap! Eliwood yells as he stands up slowly. He tightens the drip on his dagger and charges at him a second time.

Mean while in the audience, Serra is in the middle of bombarding Lyn with questions.

Are you sure Eliwood's going to be okay? Serra asks. Lyn sighs.

At first, I was pretty sure that he was going to be fine. Lyn replies. But now, I'm not sure if he's going to make it out of this match alive. Serra is shocked.

What? You think Eliwood's going to get killed out there? Serra cries.

Lyn answers. Even though the two of them were allies at a point; I doubt Guy has enough control over his strength to stop before he slaughters him. Lyn then turns to look at Serra directly, rather than talk to her while watching the fight. But... I still trust Eliwood! I know he's going to get himself out of this some how! Serra blinks.

You aren't making much sense right now. Serra tells her. I mean, first you tell me that you doubt that he's going to make it out alive; then you tell me that he'll get out of the situation some how. Lyn backs at the fight as Eliwood gets knocked against the wall again.

Don't you realize get out of the situation doesn't mean win? Lyn asks. Serra does not reply.

You can give up at any time you know! Guy taunts again. You know, before the temple collapses would be nice! Eliwood gets up after leaving his ninth mark on the wall.

No... I'm not giving up! Eliwood says. In fact, I'm hoping you'd actually use that Tempest' thing off yours! Guy flinches.

Guy asks in disbelief. That's my ultimate move Mr. Intelligent! You sure you want me to use it? Guy asks. Eliwood nods.

That's right, I want you to use Tempest. Eliwood strikes a fighting stance. C'mon! Bring it! Guy strikes a battle stance as well.

he says. That's a tenth hole in the wall. Guy jumps into the air and starts a spinning motion. Soon, the wind engulfs him and Guy is hidden in a giant tornado. The tornado then bends over and goes after Eliwood like a drill.

Lyn cries. Eliwood simply stands in his position. He remains calm until the last second.

Chaos Electrofang! Eliwood cries as he unleashes his ultimate attack right in Guy's face. Guy is knocked all the way across the room and he leaves a crater in the wall.

You were right. Eliwood smirks. That did make another hole in the wall. Lyn sighs in relief.

I should have known. She says. Because Guy would usually be too fast for chaos electrofang to hit, he had him come close at his own will. Lyn pauses for a short while. Eliwood, you aren't such a bone head after all.

Guy pants heavily as he stands up after being struck with such a heavy blow. His armor falls off with a large clank, and his wings disappear.

Not bad... Guy manages to say. But... You still haven't... Before he can finish his sentence, Guy collapses. Eliwood smiles puts his weapon away.

I still haven't what? Eliwood asks. Guy manages to look up at Eliwood.

Never mind... Guy pants, You win... Guy falls over once again, knocked unconscious.

Eliwood bends down. Lyn and Serra run upto him as well. 

Don't worry, he's not dead. Lyn confirms. Eliwood lets out a sigh of relief. 

Congratulations Eliwood, you just beat a guardian in one attack! Serra congratulates.

Thanks Serra! Eliwood says as he brushes his hand through his hair.

He was an amateur guardian, but otherwise I'm impressed.' Lyn critiques.

Ouch... That's harsh... Eliwood mutters. He takes one final look around the temple, then looks at his companions. Well, let's go; Guy can't exactly give us his power while he's dead anyway. 

Serra cries. After all that effort to defeat him? Eliwood nods.

Yes, that would be the better choice than to just wait for him to regain consciousness. Lyn supports Eliwood's action. Besides, I doubt he'd forget that he was launched into a wall. Eliwood nods and starts to head toward the exit. He stops and turns to Priscilla who had been silent the whole battle.

What? Aren't you going to come? Eliwood asks the Guardian of Fire. Priscilla shakes her head.

No, I'm going to wait here for Guy to Recover. Mean while... Priscilla takes a ring off of Guys finger and tosses it to Eliwood. Take it.This is...Sylph's Requiem. It's the ring that is proves that you have defeated Guy. Priscilla explains.

Doesn't Guy have to give him that? Lyn asks. Priscilla shakes her head once again.

No, as long as the guardian of the element was defeated, all guardians have the right to give them the proof. Priscilla replies. 

Hello! You guys gonna follow? I'm waiting! Serra calls from the exit. Eliwood places the ring on the same finger as Thor's Ire and he exits the temple.

Lyn is about to follow, when Priscilla stops her with a few words. I never thought that you'd be one to-Shut up. Lyn interrupts as she runs after her companions. Priscilla sighs.

Outside the Temple

So, where next? Eliwood asks his crew. Serra shrugs.

I dunno. She replies. The only other guardian that I know the location of would be Dorcas, Guardian of Earth.But to get to him, we're going to have to get passed a whole bunch of Dragons that reside in that area. Lyn comments. Even if we have the Mani Katti, I doubt that we'll survive long.Well, why not go after the bandits? Eliwood asks. Serra and Lyn give him an awkward gaze.

What? Go after them? Are you crazy? Lyn asks. Eliwood shrugs.

Well, I was just thinking that if the bandits get a hold of the Fire Core, we're all screwed. Eliwood says. So, thought that if we go after the bandits and kill them all off, then we have nothing to worry about.But it's still risky! Serra objects.

I'm all for it. Lyn declares. Serra's eyes widen.

I agree with Eliwood on this one. Lyn says. If my fallen father were here, he would say the same-Lyn! Look out! Eliwood cries. Lyn turns around when suddenly, a wyvern swoops down, takes Lyn, and flies off. Eliwood cries as he runs after the wyvern, miserably failing to catch up. The wyvern disappeared into the dark clouds of smog that surround Mt. Celciheight: the birth place of the Fire Core.

That's Mt. Celciheight Eliwood! Serra cries. Eliwood dashes after the wyvern.

Who cares! Lyn's been kidnapped! I've gotta help her! Eliwood continues toward Mt. Celciheight. Serra follows.

Black-D: Don't you just hate cliff hangers? To be continued.


End file.
